Michelle Ashton
Michelle Ashton is a Half-Blood witch who was sorted in Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is currently in the 5th year. On the outside she can be mistaken as a mischievous jokester, like her mother Annalise Ashton(Grey). Her acts may be seen as reckless but she has good intentions. 'Biography' Michelle was born to Annalise and Damon Ashton on July 25th and brought up in a small wizard town called Presteigne in Powys, Wales. She has a younger Squib brother, Marcus, who is ten. Her mother is a Half-Blood, like herself, where as her father is a Muggle-Born. Her family owns a small bakery(that also sales coffee) where Michelle would often work at during the summer away from school. Her brother would often be teased by the local wizard boys who were yet to attend Hogwarts. Michelle would always find Marcus come home running and on the verge of crying, in the summer. This would always break her spirit when she knew she could do nothing about it. Her parents would always tell her not to worry about it, as little boys were and always will be mean, but that would never be at all reassuring. Michelle couldn't simply watch her younger brother be pushed around for something he can't help...so she didn't. One afternoon(In Michelle's first summer from Hogwarts), when Marcus came home, a tired face as always, Michelle had had enough. Marcus had looked so defeated, she had to do something. The next day when Marcus would go out to play, Michelle decided to follow and check it out. Like always, the little brats were there, shooting taunts at Marcus as he made his way over. Michelle was about done watching after the first few minutes. She took out her wand and performed a Trip Jinx on the brats, making them fall on the concrete. Michelle was found out a few days later and given a cold shoulder by the brat's parents. She didn't care, she had enough of constantly having to see her brother come home crying. The year back to Hogwarts, she didn't notice but lots of others did. She had changed her personality entirely. The year before Michelle had been so friendly and kind, but that year all she was was simply bad-tempered and rude-mouthed. She had become so cold to others and allowed no one to speak to her, no less tease her. Eventually a friend from the Charms class told her about what she's "become" and Michelle took a effort to change. Nowadays, in her fifth year, Michelle is much more friendlier, but still her attitude hasn't changed. Though her outlook on others changed greatly. She now allows herself to make friends, though she has very little, seeing as most people still have the impression of "1st year Michelle". 'Personality' Michelle, like mentioned before, is very headstrong and has her own opinions about things. She's often seen as reckless, but has good intentions...most of the time. To people who she seems to like/prefer, she can be friendly and outgoing. She is honestly a tough, stubborn nut to crack, like both her parents. To most she's a feisty thing with a short temper and doesn't like to be seen as weak. She often tries to do things on her own but usually ends up being reckless and making yet another mess for someone else to clean up with her. Being as mischievous as she is, Michelle likes pulling harmless jokes and pranks on other students and people at Hogwarts, especially teachers. This may or may not be the reason why her grades nowadays aren't the best. She's passing, yes, but simply barely. Though she may not admit it, Michelle actually likes studying. If she wasn't such a delinquent, she may actually have decent grades. Though perhaps not seeing as she's pretty forgetful over things like homework. The only reason why her grades aren't complete garbage is for her scores on tests. Her test grades usually keep her above the failing line. Michelle tries her best to keep her prankster/hot-head image because she fears of what people would think if they got to close and actually had the chance to get to know her. Underneath her hard shell, she's honestly pretty insecure about herself and afraid to admit whats really on her mind. She tends to shy away when people get too close. 'Appearance' Michelle is often told she takes after her mother in general appearance. She shares the same cerulean "smiling" eyes and messy dirty blonde, midback-length hair. Michelle has a particularly cheeky and toothy smile, unlike her mother who had a smaller smirk. Michelle has an all-around "innocent" and childish appearance, which tends to get her out of trouble with a few teachers. 'Skills and Magical Abilities' ''Intelligence'' Michelle is fairly good in classes that require actual knowledge, but not the best. She's more street-smart than anything. Her wittiness and unusual theories seems to get her the most trouble with teachers. Michelle often gives time-wasting answers and questions to avoid questions her teachers ask her. 'Talk Bubble' 'Belongings' ''Wand'' Michelle's wand is a holly wood, 10 and 3/4 inches, Dragon Heartstring. The wand itself is thick and has a handle with a curve to acquire a better grip. It's specialty seems to fall within Jinxes, but does seem to be good with protecting. The wand does sometimes disobey when Michelle is purposely trying to perform a spell for class, but happily obliges when Michelle performs a spell on a whim, or without giving it much thought. It also likes to perform better when Michelle is enraged. 'Classes' (Uhm. Help, please?) 'Spell List' First Year * * * * * * * * Second Year * * * * * * Third Year * * * * * * Fourth Year * * * * * * Gallery Michelle's model is Sasha Pieterse, you may know her as Pretty Little Liar's Alison DiLaurentis, but most of Michelle's photo are from another one of Pieterse's characters, Amy Loubalu from Geek Charming. michelle2.png Michelle.png michelle4.gif michelle5.gif michelle6.jpg michelle7.jpg michelle10.gif michelle12.gif Quick Info Trivia *Michelle is deathly afraid of insects and spiders, even if they are much smaller than she. She literally screams and jumps away, like a cat. *Her favorite type of music is rock and indie. *Her birthday falls right before her mother's... as if they could be anymore alike. *She likes to spend her time walking around, seeing as she hates staying still. *Michelle enjoys watching Quidditch, but would most prefer to play. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Aryannaluvsu Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:July Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Half-Blood Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Holly Wand Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Born In Wales Category:Welsh